kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Melting Furnace
The Melting Furnace is the second Artillery Tower to be introduced in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, and is unlocked at the start of Northerners' Outpost. Its attack damages and stuns all enemies in range, and ignores 75% of armor. Description The peak of the dark army's smelting technology. The devastating shockwave from this humongous furnace damages and stuns enemies around it every time it hits. Melting Furance's attacks deal physical damage, but ignore 75% of the target's armor. Stats Abilities Red Hot Coal "Perfect for barbecues." Throws pieces of hot coal that burn the ground (area: 40 each) for 6 seconds, dealing damage to enemies standing on them. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Abrasive Heat "Double time!" Nearby towers gain bonus† attack damage. †: Does not stack. Burning Fuel "Pass me that log..." Infuses itself with a powerful fuel that increases its attack speed for 10 seconds. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) With the upgrade, the tower alternates between 5 fast attacks and 5 normal slow attacks. ‡: Not affected by Master Architects or Abrasive Heat. Strategy * Compared to the Rotten Forest, another tower which hits everything in an affected area, the Melting Furnace has a higher burst damage, as the ability to stun enemies. Compared to other artillery, the Furnace hits a larger area, but deals less damage. * Red Hot Coal has a low cooldown, which allows the Melting Furnace to deal even more area damage. * Abrasive Heat is a decent ability, significantly improving the damage of nearby towers. However, it should be noted that its range is short, so only buy it in an area where it will hit at least 2 non-barracks towers. * Burning Fuel is likely the most powerful of the Furnace's abilities, though it has a long cooldown. It significantly improves the damage of the Furnace, and its capability to stun enemies. * Like most artillery, the Melting Furnace cannot hit flying units. Range MFurnace_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Related Achievements PRESTO LOGS (30 gems) Use the advanced burning fuel on your furnaces 88 times. Quotes *''"Something's burning..."'' *''"Hell's kitchen!"'' *''"Smell the ashes."'' Tier 4: *''"So hot right now." (when built)'' *''"Let's go nuclear!" (Abrasive Heat)'' *''"The log is about to blow!" (Burning Fuel)'' *''"Out of the frying pan!" (Red Hot Coals)'' Trivia *The Melting Furnace is not based on any kind of enemy seen so far in the Kingdom Rush series. It is based on the DWAARP tower seen in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. *'Presto Logs' **Presto Logs are artificial fuel for wood burning stoves developed from leftover sawdust in 1930. In the image of the skill and achievement, they have the appearance of the Presto Logs seen in the 1990 film Back to the Future 3 where they are used to accelerate the train. *'"Hell's kitchen!"' **A reality cooking TV series hosted by British celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay. The series originated in the UK but became more popular in the US. It features amateur chefs competing to be Head Chef of a restaurant whilst facing the increasing pressures of the competition. *'"Smell the Ashes."' **part of a quote from the Half-Life franchise. *'"So Hot right now."' **Quote by Jacobim Mugatu from Zoolander. *'"The log is about to blow!"' **Referring to the aforementioned Presto Logs, when the Red Log reaches a critical temperature, Marty says "Doc, the red log is about to blow!" *'"Out of the frying pan!"' **A common phrase "Out of the frying pan and into the fire" used to indicate moving from one bad situation into a worse one. Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Artillery Towers